doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP31: Idée Fixe (Community Chest 2)
MAP31: Idée Fixe is the secret map of Community Chest 2. It was designed by Owen "Sarge Baldy" Lloyd, and uses the music track "Funkie Colonel Bill" from Wolfenstein 3D. "Idée fixe" (plural "idées fixes") is a term for an obsession, derived from a French phrase meaning "fixed idea." This level contains a secret exit leading to MAP32: Sodding Death. Completing this level through the normal exit takes the player to MAP16: Spirit World HQ. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP31 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials :Normal exit: You can use either the yellow key route or the red key route to reach the exit. The yellow key route is very tough unless you have amassed a great arsenal from previous levels, or unless the map's sole secret is acquired (see Secrets.) For playing the level from scratch, you should go for the red key route. For the red key route, make your way past the enemies east of your to the higher floor. Press the switch you find there to enable access to a red key in the room north of you. Backtrack to the start, and go through the northern door. Go through the northeast passage, fight off the chaingunners, and proceed to the next room to obtain the red key. Head east, take out the Demons and Mancubi, and activate the lift. Ride the lift, and open the red door. Run past the Cyberdemon to the bloody portal behind him. For the yellow key route, head through the northern door, enter the northwest passage, and head north through the next door. Go around the passage until you find a yellow key, obtain it, and jump down to the other side. Blast your way through the enemies that appear, return to where you entered this area from, and head through the northeast passage. Kill the chaingunners, head east, clear the foes, and hit the lift switch. Ride the lift, open the yellow door, and run to the bloody portal. :Secret exit: Evade the enemies east of you, climb up the stairs, and hit the switch. Return to the start of the level, head through the northern door, and go into the northeast passageway. Take out the chaingunners, enter the next room, and grab the red key. Head east, kill all the Demons and Mancubi, and trigger the lift switch. Ride the lift, open the red door, and hit the switch that appears next to it. Secrets # Southwest of the door north of where you start is a door that requires a red key to open. Once you get one, return to this door and open it to find three cells, a bulk cell, a BFG 9000, and a soul sphere. (sector 151) Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Community Chest 2 demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Idée Fixe (Community Chest 2) Category:Owen Lloyd levels Category:Secret levels